ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mother of Ultra
is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic. Her debut was in the first episode of Ultraman Taro and is the mother of Taro. Her real name, , was revealed by Ultraman Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. History Great Ultra War During the war with Alien Empera, Mother of Ultra, who was known as Marie at that time, was the leader of the Silver Cross, a medical group formed during the war. A wounded Ken (Father of Ultra) would meet Marie, who treated his wounds. Marie and Ken would eventually married, both rebuild the Space Garrison and becoming Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra respectively. Also, she would adopt Ultraman Ace, the son of her husband's deceased friend. She also knows Belial at one point in time, during the events of Belial Revolt, when Belial come back for revenge after his merger with Alien Rayblood, Mother of Ultra was seen helping other Ultras and a young Zoffy. Unfortunately, Mother of Ultra was wounded during the event until his husband saved her from Belial but even then, Father of Ultra was defeated as well until Ultraman King arrives to defeat Belial and sealing Belial in a Space Prison. Sometime later, Mother of Ultra gave birth to her son, Taro. Ultraman Taro After the five Ultra Brothers (Seven, Zoffy, Ultraman, Ace and Jack) brought Kotaro to the Land of Light, Mother of Ultra revives the deceased human and merges him with her son, Taro. She also gives him the Ultra Badge, saying it's a good luck charm. Later on, she would aid Taro in destroying the monster Live King in space. She was also responsible for bringing Zoffy and Taro to the Land of Light after getting beaten by Birdon. At the end of the series, she would appear as her human form again, receiving the Ultra Badge from Kotaro, who wanted his humanity and when Taro returned to the Land of Light, she would say goodbye to Kotaro before leaving. Ultraman Story Mother of Ultra appeared in this movie along with Father of Ultra training her son, Taro to become a member of the Ultra Brothers as they feel Taro is still too young. After Taro successfully defeated Grand King, Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra acknowledge Taro's training and allowing Taro to become a member of the Ultra Brothers. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Then, sometime later, Piko, a young village boy, takes a bullet in the face and dies after valiantly trying to prevent the statue of a god from being stolen by thugs. In the Land of Light, Mother sticks her hand into a box, and it emerges from the sky on Earth and takes the body of Piko away as his friends look on. Mother then transforms and resurrects Piko into the white monkey god, Hanuman, to not only get revenge but also aid the ultra brothers in a battle against a revived army of monsters. Ultraman Leo Mother of Ultra has continued to help the Ultra Brothers during Ultraman Leo's time on earth, such as allowing Leo and Astra to become members of the Ultra Brothers. Mother of Ultra is briefly seen at the end of episode 39 where she and Father of Ultra watch as Astra returned to the Ultra Key back to the Land of Light to prevent it from being collided with Earth. Ultraman Mebius In Ultraman Mebius she transforms Hunter Knight Tsurugi back into Ultraman Hikari, saving his life after his battle with Bogarmons. After Father of Ultra sensed a great threat, he expresses his concerns to Mother of Ultra. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga TBA Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Mother of Ultra appeared alongside Father of Ultra in this movie when Mebius, Ultraman, Zoffy and Seven are discussing the growth of minus energy. When Belial's escaped from his prison, Mother of Ultra told the Ultras to protect the Plasma Spark Tower from Belial at all costs. Later, she went to the Plasma Spark Tower along with her husband to guard it. When Father of Ultra and Taro fell to Belial, Mother of Ultra tried to fight off Belial but got violently defeated as well. Later, she would witness her son Taro protecting the remaining light of the planet and was frozen together along with Father of Ultra. When Zero returned the Plasma Spark, she was saved and reunited with Father of Ultra. Later, she and Father of Ultra went to hear Ultraman King's speech along with other Ultras. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Mother of Ultra also appeared in this movie, she was present with Father of Ultra and the Ultra Brothers and Zero to discuss the new issue. Later, when Zero decided to go, Mother of Ultra also gave Zero her light. Later, she was returning back to the Land of Light when the Ultras defeated Belial's army. Ultraman Geed Mother of Ultra appears in episode 24 of the series along with Father of Ultra in the Land of Light when Belial was absorbing Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation using his Kei's Sturm Organ. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! TBA Profile - w/out Mantle= Mother of Ultra }} Stats *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 32,000 *'Age': Over 140,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 600 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 120 knots *'Jumping Distance': 350 m Body Features * : Protrusions on her head which communicates with Father of Ultra and senses the Ultra Brothers in peril. * : The pig-tails like decoration on her ears. They are badges of bravery, commemorating her service to the Silver Cross Corp * : A bracelet on her left forearm. Human Form Mother of Ultra's human form was called the , who first appeared in Ultraman Taro episode 1, meeting Kotaro and giving him the Ultra Badge. She also appeared in the final episode, where Kotaro decided to separate from Ultraman Taro. Mother of Ultra retrieved the Ultra Badge and waved goodbye to Kotaro before leaving. Abilities * : Like other Ultras, Mother of Ultra can create an Ultra Sign. * : A recovery beam from her right arm with the energy of the Mother Blue. She usually shouts "Mother Beam" before using it. * : A shower of energy which revives the dead. * : A recovery beam from her both hands. * : A beam which revives the dead. MotherBeam.gif|Mother Beam Mother Shower.jpg|Mother Shower Mother_Ultra_Sign.png|Ultra Sign Techniques Special * : A powerful beam from her right arm. Used in conjunction with Taro's Storium Ray to destroy Live King. It can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Power Beam': A beam from both of her hands. MotherDestructionRay.gif|Mother Destruction Beam mama is strong.png|Power Beam Physical *'Mother Punch': A fast punch used against Ultraman Belial. *'Mother Kick': A variation of very powerful kick techniques, used against Belial. These include a roundhouse kick and a high kick. Mother kick.jpg|Mother Kick Other Media Amzu Plaza Commercial Mother of Ultra appeared with Jamila, Dada and Pigmon as fashion models for the clothing store Amzu Plaza in the city of Fukuoka, for the summer collection of 2014. Trivia *In the first episode, her suit is actually the Ultraman suit with breasts and hair added. This is because her actual suit was not finished yet, and is the reason for her freakish first appearance. *Mother of Ultra's human form, The Lady in Green, was portrayed by Peggy Hayama, who was also the voice actress for her in the series ''Ultraman Taro''. *Because Mother of Ultra's suit actor in Ultraman Taro was a man, Tsuburaya did not credit the actor, fearing that the information would "break the children's dreams". Since Taro all of Mother of Ultra's suit actors have been female. *Like her son, Mother of Ultra usually shouts her attack before using it (in the Ultraman Taro series only). *In Ultraman Mebius: Anderes Horizont novel, it was the Mother of Ultra that saved Dan Moroboshi from Silver Bloome when MAC was destroyed. Originally Zoffy was planned to be the one who would save Dan. *In the extra episode of Clannad After Story, the Mother of Ultra was referenced by Nagisa. ja:ウルトラウーマンマリー id:Ibu Ultra Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Showa Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras